In the dark
by Perfect Hell
Summary: La muñeca comenzó a girar de nuevo y la silueta negra que se encontraba en la televisión desapareció, apagando el aparato de paso.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Este one shot se me ocurrió por un video que vi de The Birthday Massacre, bueeno en realidad me basé en el video ya que me gusto mucho. Espero les guste, no soy muy buena con esto del terror pero prometo leer más libros de éste genero U.U...

**D**edicado a: Necrara-darkangel (Porque a ella le gusta mucha esta temporada xD)

**A**dvertencias: OoC, UA, One Shot, No Final Feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **In the dark **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

Kaoru abrió los ojos, se levantó de donde estaba y se dio cuenta en ese momento que se encontraba en un bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado? No lo sabía, lo único que quería era saber cómo salir de ahí.

—Hmm… mi cabeza—dijo Kaoru, tocándose la mencionada. Le dolía y no sabía por qué, tal vez la habían sedado y llevado a ese lugar espantoso. No se veía nada gracias a la niebla que se empezaba a apoderar del lugar. Empezó a caminar, no sabía realmente a dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba pero algo era seguro… tenía que llegar a otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Recorrió casi todo el bosque o al menos eso creía ella, lo más probable es que estuviera caminando en círculos y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Levantó una vez más la parte baja del estorboso vestido que llevaba y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún remedio seguir caminando. Paró su andar al encontrarse un extraño espejo.

«Que raro…» pensó Kaoru, viéndose reflejada. Dio un paso más, tratando de enfocar su vista en el espejo, es decir: era extraño encontrarse con un espejo en medio de un bosque.

Se acercó un poco más y vio a su reflejo ser cubierto por una sombra negra, un corazón apareció en lo que parecía ser su reflejo. Kaoru por inercia extendió su mano hacia el espejo, como si quisiera ayudarse a sí misma. Ayudar a su reflejo a salir de esa penumbra. Una mano se aferró a la suya, y Kaoru la jaló hacia ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, Kaoru pudo darse cuenta que ya no era más su reflejo sino una extraña muñeca que parecía ser de porcelana. Tuvo un poco de miedo, aun así… se sentó frente a ella y la muñeca pareció imitarla.

Kaoru se concentró en verla: sus ojos eran grandes y negros, su rostro parecía de porcelana y su cuerpo era normal, pero éste estaba cubierto con varias vendas. Kaoru se dio cuenta en ese momento del extraño corazón que tenía en el pecho, tenía un pequeño hueco, que parecía más bien la entrada de alguna llave. Tocó su pecho por inercia y se dio cuenta de la llave grande que tenía atada en el cuello.

La jaló y sintió un poco de nervios, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no quería saberlo. Sólo estaba actuando por inercia, sólo eso. Metió la llave dentro del corazón de ésta, giró la llave sin pensarlo dos veces y se horrorizo al ver como ella comenzaba a sangrar de éste. Las vendas que cubrían a la muñeca también comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, Kaoru abrió los ojos: ¿qué había hecho?

Levantó su mano sólo para darse cuenta que una venda la retenía, miró como varias vendas comenzaron a aparecer, atando a ambas de manos, pecho y cuello. Kaoru la miró agonizar un poco más, quería tocarla pero era imposible esas vendas le impedían cualquier movimiento. Trató de soltarse de éstas, pero fue en vano. Una venda cubrió sus ojos.

En cuanto sintió que fue liberada de las vendas, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada. Y una gran manta blanca flotaba encima de ella, como queriéndola aplastar, Kaoru con las manos la intentó apartar pero era demasiado grande como para siquiera moverla. Miró hacia un lado mirando a la muñeca recostada a su lado, la intentó tocar pero algo hizo que se alejará de ella y se perdiera en las penumbras.

— ¡Aaah! —gritó Kaoru, despertando de aquella terrible pesadilla. Miró hacia un lado, viendo la muñeca de la cajita musical–que había hecho ella–dar vueltas. La televisión se encontraba en una imagen algo borrosa, Kaoru podía asegurar que era la imagen de un reloj. Sintió algo de miedo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, tomó la cajita de música en sus manos y miró a la muñeca detenerse. Su vista se volvió a la televisión y una silueta negra apareció en ella, Kaoru no podía distinguirla muy bien, pero algo en ella le decía que debía salir de ahí.

Antes de que reaccionara: un brazo _con vendas_ había salido de su cama, le había tapado la boca y ahora la intentaba hundir en ésta. Kaoru forcejeó, sintiendo al colchón hundirse un poco más; otro brazo salió la abrazó de la cintura y hundió a Kaoru, logrando llevársela.

La muñeca comenzó a girar de nuevo y la silueta negra que se encontraba en la televisión desapareció, apagando el aparato después de que se escuchara el grito que salía de él.

* * *

><p>Nah, no sé como haya quedado. No me quedé muy convencida U.U sin mencionar que lo hice de rápido. Comprendan las faltas de horrorgrafía que se pueden encontrar T.T estoy enferma no me culpen xD... jaja.<p>

Bueno, el link de la inspiración (video) de este fanfic estará en mi perfil o en su determinado caso, pueden buscarlo en YouTube:

In the dark - The Birthday Massacre.

Espero les haya gustado, si no... lanzenme los kilos de tomate U.U... iré por mi sombrilla xD... sale pues, me despido. Gracias por leer.

**R**eviews?


End file.
